Summertime Blues
by Ciara Doyle
Summary: A SWI student Salem Witches Institute has to spend every summer with the Malfoy family... But she's gotten out of it in the past six years, what do you think will happen when this rebel visits poor little Malfoy? He doesn't have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Most of the characters in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also I consider this story a space out of time meaning it doesn't fit in with the actual timeline of the Harry Potter series so don't even try to fit it in to the timeline. If you are bothered by this don't even consider reading on. ~Ciara Doyle Please Review!**

* * *

I groaned as I shoved the last of my clothes into the trunk at the end of my bed. I hated packing for the summer because you never knew just what you would need for three months. Moving over to my dresser I searched through my drawers looking for my black sweatshirt.

"Stupid piece of clothing but I need you!" I wailed at my mirror. My reflection gazed back at my with an annoyed expression on her face. My skin was white pale, my mother was always saying how I should go out in the sun more but I prefered to stay indoors. My hair stood out against my skin being a long mass of black brown strands I pushed it away from my eyes, which stared at me, green and gold like a cats I hated when people called me Kitten because of them. I snarled my frustration at my mirror just as the door to my room opened.

My mother Marguerite stood in the middle of my room tsking as she surveyed the mess on the floor. I'd taken out all my clothes from the drawers and my closet trying to find certain outfits. Most of my clothing was black so searching for certain things was hard but it was the only way I could think of.

"Darling look at this mess! I'll send up some of the house elfs to clean this up at once," she said turning. Plucking up a blob of black she raised an eyebrow.

"My sweatshirt, I was looking of that." My mother looked down at me. Which isn't hard considering I'm like five foot two but my mother had a way of looking very intimidating wearing her conservative suits even when she stayed in the house.

"Your sister is already done dear." My younger sister Camille was the perfect one in the family, perfect grades, dressing like Mom and always ready on time unlike me.

"Artemis Delphine really why do you have to make such a production of getting packed?" she said angerly, as much as I love and respect my mother sometimes I really hated her. I hated when she used my full name. Yes Artemis Delphine is only my first name. Way to single me out in a family full of french names huh? I heard a sound from the door turning to find Camille leaning on the doorframe of my room.

"God you're not even dressed yet Arty," she snickered at me, I was wearing an old black men's t-shirt that reached my knees. I glared at her I hated being called Arty and she knew it. I pictured doing some of the curses I'd found in the library the other day at school on her. There had been one that took all the hemoglobin out of your body, it was a killing curse but maybe I didn't hate her that much.

My thoughts must have shown on my face because my mother yelled at me again, could I go through one day without getting yelled at?

"Artemis you're not even dressed yet? We have to leave in forty minutes! Go, go, get in the shower I'll have Snowball pack the rest of your things for you," she shooed me into my bathroom shutting the door behind me.

A ten minutes later I heard a small knock on the door. Opening it only a crack I looked down at the house elf before me. Snowball was my favorite houseelf and the only person in the house I trusted.

"Miss asked for Snowball?" she asked in her squeaky voice. I nodded at her and let her into the bathroom, I wrapped a robe around me considering I'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Snow please pack my clothes and make sure that I have enough outfits for any occasion."

"Yes miss but Miss Camille wants to speak with you after your shower."

"Okay, please ask Miss Camille to see me when I'm finished dressing." With that I closed the door and sighed. I hated the summer because every summer my family, the Dresdens, went to England to visit my father's best friend from school. I hated the Malfoys with a passion, they were too cold and formal. Lucius Malfoy was creepy in an 'I'm so much better than you so I'll look down my pointy nose at you' way and his wife never liked me even when I was little. They loved my sister of course, that itself is another reason why I can't stand them. The worst thing of all was their son Draco....I had made excuses since I was eleven not to go with my family just so I didn't have to see that arrogant jerk.

I rolled my eyes thinking of how much worse the guy might have gotten in six years. God I hope he didn't still slick back his hair like he did when we were eleven, it was disgusting. I pulled on my clothes knowing how much it would bug my mother that I was going to wear black jeans and a black button blouse. I didn't like wearing dresses or skirts but hey I was willing to compromise if my parents were willing to buy me a car. They weren't going to so I was not wearing a skirt. Fixing my make-up I checked my reflection again, my hair had finally been tamed into smooth waves that went to my shoulders. I didn't like wearing alot of make-up I only wore eyeliner around my eyes and clear lipgloss. My eyes were more green today then gold so I was happier then I had been earlier that morning. I left the bathroom feeling clean and content, at least I was before I saw Camille laying on my bed. She looked up at me with a frown creasing her pretty face and tears filling her eyes. I might not like my sister but she is my little sister. I moved over to the bed concerned.

"Camille?" she broke down into sobs. I sat down and she moved her head into my lap. Stroking her hair lightly I asked,

"Camille what's wrong?" Patting her back she gazed up at me.

"I know I've been mean to you Artemis but you know I love you right?" she hiccuped.

"Yes I know, now tell me what bothering you..." I said softly glancing at the clock, we had twenty minutes until we had to leave. Rubbing her tears away she answered.

"No one likes me anymore... you don't even really like me... and then Julie told me that she didn't want to be friends anymore and Marcus said he didn't love me anymore or even liked me to begin with, he just wanted to-to you know..." she cried burying her face in my lap again.

"I'm sure thats not true, you know I love you Camille even if we have grown apart," biting her lip she shook her head.

"Artemis can we star-start over please?" she begged. "We can be close again right?" I nodded, it seemed to calm her down some.

"Now what set you off like this now?" She pulled out a print out and held it up for me to see. It showed Camille kissing another boy in the middle of the girl's bathroom at school.

"Who is that and why did you kiss him if you already have a boyfriend?" I ask confused.

"I didn't kiss him it's photoshopped and it was sent to everyone at school. People think I cheated on Marcus and so does he. He won't answer my calls or e-mails and Artemis I think...I think I might have loved him..." I was angry, really angry. Whoever sent this picture and tortured my little sister was going to get hell for this.

I crumbled up the picture and hugged my sister. We hadn't hugged like this in years, we'd split up when I started Salem Witches Institute and she was still in the elementary school. She'd been jealous of me I knew it because she stopped being able to hang around with me. She'd hated that she couldn't follow me into Salem for a few more years and so her quest to be the perfect daughter had begun. No matter how arrogant or tough she was on the outside she was still just a little girl and she needed her big sister right now, so how could I refuse? I rocked her until her sobs stopped and she calmed down.

"Thank you sis," she murmured sitting up and wiping her eyes again. I studied her to make sure she'd be alright.

"I love you, you know that," I told her seriously. She blushed and hugged me again. It felt good to have my sister back. She looked down at her clothes and back at me.

"Can I borrow some clothes you think?" I bit my lip before I said anything. I nodded heading toward my closet. Everything had been put away or packed. Digging in I found some of the boxes in the back of my closet filled with old clothes that didn't fit me anymore. I handed it to her.

Following her to her room she unpacked her trunks and changed almost all the clothes with mine. Her consevative dresses and skirts she threw in the trash but she kept her formal gowns. Camille opened a drawer in her desk and took out a match, striking it she looked to me before she dropped it into the barrel of clothes.

"I hated dressing that way anyway but I liked what you wore. I was too afraid to say anything to you because you hated me so much." she looked like she was about to cry. Leaning over I gather her to my side while I put out the fire with a wave of my hand. Camille stiffened next to me.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered. I smiled down at her, she was only five feet tall but then again she was only fourteen.

"Practice, sis, come on we have to go meet mom and dad downstairs." we left the trunks in our rooms knowing they'd be brought down. Camille was practically a smaller version of me. She wore black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt over a blue and black striped long sleeve shirt. The only diffrence was her hair was light brown while mine was dark. We smiled at each other as my mother gaped at her.

"Wha-what happened to you?" mom screamed at her. Camille stared back calmly.

"I decided I hated who I was and decided to be the person I wanted to be." Our mother simply shook her head as if trying to knock the image of Camille dressed like me out of her head.

"What have you done to your sister?" she yelled at me, I raised an eyebrow. Camille stepped in front of me and said to her,

"We're going to be late." My mother stopped her rant and bit her lip. She didn't want to keep the Malfoys waiting.

"We'll discuss this later." That was the end of the conversation as far as my mother was concerned. It was the last thing I heard before disapparating.


	2. Chapter 2

We appeared in front of a mansion in the the middle of England's countryside. Stepping onto the doorstep my mother rang the doorbell. Our father wasn't with us having left a few days earlier, he would meet us here he said. Camille waited infront of me with my mother and I hid myself from view. A house elf opened the door and waited for our names. He went to announce us, we were left in the foyer of the large house. I looked around at the surroundings, I hadn't been here in six years but everything was still the same.

The Malfoys approached us from one of the hallways, Lucius was leading his wife. Their son was no where to be seen, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Camille glanced back at me confused but I shook my head at her.

"Marguerite, dear, you look wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed as she took my mothers hands in hers. Lucius leaned down and pressed a kiss to mom's cheek in greeting before turning to Camille and I. His grey eyes looked down at us coldly, obviously he didn't like Camille's change of clothes. He openly sneered at me, I sneered back.

"Artemis Delphine it's been a long time since you visited," he said looking down his nose at me.

"It's just Artemis but yeah it's been a while Uncle Lucius." When Camille and I were younger they had started us calling them aunt and uncle because our families were so close. I dispised calling him a relative of mine, I'd have spit on his shoe but mom would kill me. Probably literally too depending on how expensive the shoes were. He turned back to my mother.

"Where's Henry?"

"He had to take care of some business before arriving, where's Draco, Lucius? I bet the girls would love to see him." Lucius smiled at her. I half expected Malfoy to appear at his name like he did when we were young but he didn't come.

"He's in Diagon Alley buying some supplies he needed." I sighed in relief, the three adults looked over at me in question. I glared back them.

"Your rooms are the same as every year. Artemis you haven't been here for some time so we moved Camille into your room." I looked over to Camille, she shrugged helplessly.

"So where is my room now?" I ask. He calls a house elf to him.

"Take Artemis to her room and bring their luggage to their rooms," growling he ordered. The elf jumped and motioned for me to follow it. It lead me up the large main staircase to the east wing of the house. Past many doors and finally stopped in front of the one second in from the end of the house. It opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter.

"Miss's room is next to the Young Master's room." I spun around and glared at him.

"I have the room next to Malfoy's room?" It cowered in fear at my tone. I rolled my eyes, I'm really not that scary. I might be angry but was I really that scary or was the elf just used to being abused?

"Yes Miss." it squeaked at me. I took a calm breath before speaking.

"Is there a reason for this? My family is roomed on the other side of the house if I remember correctly. Isn't there another room open there?"

"Mistress had Twitchy place the young Miss in this room. Twitchy does not know why Miss was placed here." I waved it away before really looking at the room I had to inhabit for three months. The room walls were a dark emerald green matching the bed frame. The bed was a king size and was covered in black sheets and blankets. At least the colors match me, I sigh to myself. There was a dresser and another door connecting to my bathroom. My trunk sat by the bed, opening the cover all the clothes inside were gone so I went to the closet. All my clothes were inside but where were my books? I searched the closet and found a shelf on top of the clothes rack that held my precious books. I took down my favorite book and flipped through it's worn pages. I sat down on the floor next to my bed, my back leaning on the bed.

As I was getting into an explaination on how certain potions reacted to the human nervous system I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter." Camille poked her head in.

"Sorry about the room thing Artemis..." I shook my head at her before motioning her to my side. She sat down and cuddled into my side. I put the book aside as I looked at her.

"So why were you placed over here? There are plenty of empty rooms where we are."

"I wish I knew the answer to that Cam, but at least Malfoy isn't here yet so I can relax now-" I heard the door next to mine slam shut. My legs were drawn up and I rested my head on my knees. "Guess who's room is next to mine."

"Oh well... this should be an interesting summer holiday," she mumbled. She left a few minutes later followed by the sounds of her talking to someone right outside the door. Letting my head fall back my hair swished against my shoulders as I waited for the inevitable.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I murmured to myself.

He burst into my room without the curtesy of knocking like the barbarian he was. Malfoy stood leaning against the dresser as he stared at me. His hair wasn't slicked back but it was tousled. He was still pale as the dead (not that I should be talking) and his face still held that pointed quality to it. He was smirking in that annoying way he always had.

"So finally decided you could face me again, eh, Dresden?" I raised my eyebrow again, I do that alot by the way.

"No I just couldn't find anything better to do Malfoy. So now that you've seen me, why don't you go find one of your fan girls to 'snog' with." I say sneering at him. I snapped my fingers trying to remember something, "Like that girl...Flansy or whatever her name was. You know the one I'm talking about...looks like a gorilla and is attached to you by the hip or mouth."

"Pansy?" he asked, I jumped up.

"Yeah that's her name Pansy right...have to remember that," I mutter as I make a shooing movement with my hand at him. I moved to my closet placing my book back in it's spot.

"You still dress like a freak Dresden." I nod not giving him an answer. Turning back to him I give him a surprised look.

"You're still here? Did you need something?" He nodded back at me like he was bored already.

"Yeah mum said that we had to go to a party or something like that tonight. You do own a gown right?" he said mocking my clothes. I pulled out a hanger with a cover over it.

"Yeah I do, now be a good little ferret and scurry away to your cage." His mouth dropped open giving me a view of his teeth.

"You...you know about that?" I nod and snicker.

"Camille told me about that, you were changed by Mad-Eye Moody weren't you?" he glared back at me, there was the Malfoy I remembered. "So where's this shindig anyway?"

"Crabbe's house, be ready by ten." He left without another word. So he thinks I dress like a freak huh? Well even freaks can have their nights...

_...9:45 that night._

Malfoy knocked angerly at the door to my room. I was still in the bathroom putting on last adjustment to my make-up.

"Come on Dresden! We don't want to be late!" he complained. I rolled my eyes at the mirror, he could be so dramatic sometimes geez, give the guy an Grammy. Snapping my make-up case shut I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Moving around my room I put back some of my things before I turned to look at him.

Crap. When did Malfoy become hot? Did I just think that? My eyes widened and I shook my head. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt underneath. If I wasn't so close I wouldn't have noticed the fact that he was wearing a tie because it was black too. His skin stood out against the suit and his hair was still tousled like it had been that afternoon. He'd grown tall since the last time I'd stood next to him. I had to look up to see his face. He was smirking at me.

"What Malfoy?" I couldn't think of anything sarcastic to say. He looked me up and down before saying,

"You clean up pretty nice Dresden." My dress rubbed against my skin. I was wearing my favorite dress which sparkled like black diamonds. It was molded to my body and was a halter top dress. It had a slight slit up the left side that went up to my knee allowing me to walk not hobble. I'd put my hair half up half down so it was out of my face but hung around my shoulders in a dark curtain. I felt pretty and I was glad someone else agreed even if that person was a jerk like Malfoy.

Smiling we left my room and met both our parents and Camille in the foyer.

They prepared to disapparate Malfoy moving over to his parents. Camille hung on to our mother, my father had arrived during the day and stood by my family. The Malfoys looked confused as I stood there waiting.

"Artemis?" Narcissa questioned. I smiled but before I could answer my father said,

"Artemis has had her lisence for Apparation for a year now," I beamed at them. Narcissa gave me a sneer when she remarked,

"Just don't end up there in a wall or with body parts missing. We wouldn't want to embarrass you dear." Annoyed I turned to my parents and disapparated before they could say anything. My good mood had been crushed until it's little feeling legs had fallen lifeless under the large fat foot of the Malfoys. Yes I know I'm being overly dramatic but it really bothered me that they thought I was that big of a failure that I couldn't even get somewhere by myself! I sulked as I waited for them to appear. They arrive a few minutes later less then four feet away. Mother rushed over to me and her cold formal attitude dropped.

She rubbed her hands over me looking for any harm, when she didn't find any she crushed me to her. Holding me away from her again she looked down my length to make sure nothing had happened.

"Artemis! Sweetheart are you alright?" she panically asked, it was the first time I'd gone anywhere without her to guide me.

"I'm alright, mom. Really!" She scowled at me.

"Don't ever do that again! You might have gotten hurt or killed by a mistake! You didn't even know where we were going!" she scolded. Tears filled my eyes, my parents actually cared? Always I was a disappointment to them, second to Camille, an embarassment to others. "Don't ever do that again! You're still my baby girl, I don't want to lose you..." she mumbled. The fact that she didn't care that she was being over emotional in front of the Malfoys proved to me that she was extremely worried about me more then her lecture did. I blink back my tears and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Mama I was just annoyed..." she looked at me surprised. Camille and my father were talking to the Malfoys giving my mother and I a moment alone.

"Annoyed by what dear?" she brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"The way Narcissa looked at me as if I couldn't preform the simplest task...and I know I'm an embarrassment to you and dad cause of the way I act and dress..." Mom had a stern look on her face.

"Artemis you are not an embarrassment to your father and I, we're very proud to have you as a daughter. You are first in your year, so smart and the way you dress is alittle odd but dear we wouldn't want you any other way..." she hugged me again. My family is not that touchy-feely so this many hugs from my mother was unexpected but oddly enough I needed it. I bit my lip trying to hold back tears, she looked back at me with the look on her face I reconized.

"Dear please try to pull yourself together so we can go in to the party," I nodded and sniffled again. Once I was comnposed we joined the others again. My father was still talking to Lucius and Narcissa while Camille was speaking to Draco.

Camille looked disgusted by him and he just looked angry. Cam turned to me and pulled my head down to whisper in my ear.

"I realize why you hate him so much, he's an ass." With that she walked over to my parents leaving me alone with him. He smirk at me but it lacked the arrogance it usually contained. Our group headed up to the house.

_Later that night..._

I leaned against the wall as I watched people talking. I was alone again as usual, I'm really the type of person that likes crowds. Many of these people were high up in the wizarding world but honestly I don't care. They might rule England but I'm USA all the way. I was getting used to the way the English speak but it still sounded odd to my ears. Being in England for a couple of weeks would make hearing the accent normal to me. I was looking down at the floor when I was approached by someone. I looked up to see a guy about my age staring at me. He had brown hair that was a bit longer then I liked but he seemed cute. His hands were stuffed into his pocket. He saw me looking at him and he gave me a crooked smile.

"How you doing?" he leaned down to whisper in my ear over the music and noise. His breath was warm against my neck, he smelled delicious. A mix between leather and sandalwood. I breathed him in before answering.

"I'm fine, I'm Artemis Dresden. Who are you?" I said above the noise. He smiled at me again.

"I'm Matthew Delongpre and you are the most beatiful girl in this room," I raised my eyebrow at his comment. Matthew just looked me in the eye and winked. "Would you like to dance Artemis?" I nodded. Matt led me out onto the dance floor and held me close during the slow song.

We rocked to the music, we were in a space all our own. No one was there but us and the music. I rested my head on his chest as we danced, I felt comfortable with him. It was odd because I never felt comfortable with new people. I sighed with happiness as the song ended. Matt pulled on my hand and we stepped to the side again.

"I was wondering if...you know... you might want to...go out with me tommorrow?" I smiled at his stutter it was so cute. Biting my lip I considered his offer, I was away from school, in England, and with a hot guy. I wasn't going to do anything this summer anyway...so why not have a summertime fling? It was a cure to the Summertime Blues.

"I'd love to Matt." he gave me the crooked smile again. We were talking when Malfoy came up to us.

"Dresden it's time we leave..." he said ignoring Matt. I looked at the clock it was past three in the morning, suddenly I felt very tired England was five hours ahead of the US.

"Alright Malfoy..." I leaned over to Matt and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Night..." I whispered against his lips. Matt's eyes were unfocused, he shook his head and looked back at me. I giggled and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah see you tommorrow Artemis."

Malfoy grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd to our parents. We went home to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke late the next morning and the first thing in my mind was that I had a date that night! Matthew Delongpre was the cutest guy to ever ask me out...I sighed and snuggled down into my nest of blankets warm and happy. My smile disappeared when my door banged opened and Malfoy strode in.

"You have a date tonight?" he asked. I was confused, had I told him last night?

"Umm...yeah I do." He lifted an eyebrow and frowned at me.

"With who?" I sighed as I thought of Matt. Yeah I was probably being obsessive but hey can you blame me? it's not like I have guys beating down my door...well none except for Malfoy.

"None of your damn business Malfoy...and why do you care?" I sneer back at him.

"It's Matt Delongpre isn't it?" he accuses at me avoiding the question. I stretch and get out of the bed. I wasn't happy anymore, funny how I could drop so fast from bliss to anger.

"So what if it is?" I throw back as I moved to the closet to gather the clothes I wanted to wear that day.

"He's a player." Malfoy says as if that will change my mind.

"And you're not?" I throw back, opening the door to the bathroom he grumbles some unintelliable words. Leaving him standing there I close the bathroom door in his face.

I took a leisurly long shower as I considered what to wear for that night. Matt was going to meet me outside then we'd go to his secret place and have dinner there. He promised it was going to be romantic and classic. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted him. I washed my hair, scrubbing the shampoo into my scalp and letting the suds wash away with the water streaming down my body. Getting out I looked at the time, it was four in the afternoon and I was to meet Matt at seven.

I spent the next two and a half hours getting ready for my date. I looked in the mirror frowning at my hair. I took out sicsors from my bag and started to cut at my hair until it was a little longer then my chin. I gave myself bangs and sprayed my hair with perfume. Turning my head side to side I studied my image liking what I saw. I spent time on my make-up with eyeliner and lip gloss, then I picked out a pair of black jeans and a lowcut off the shoulders shirt. I painted my nails raspberry to match the color of my top and I was putting on my dragon necklace when someone knocked on my door.

My sister Camille sauntered in and looked at me nodding. I looked down at my necklace, it was a dragon guarding an egg that was curled in it's tail, the egg was a small emerald. I forgotten where or when I had gotten it.

"So Draco was right..." Cam muttered.

"Huh?"

"Draco was pissed all morning saying you had a date with some ' stupid ugly prick' and now I see it's true," I glared at her she shrugged her shoulders elegantly for a fourteen year old.

"He's not a prick, Matthew's very nice actually and anyway since when does Malfoy have a say in who I date?" I snarled at her. She gave me a wounded look and I sighed.

"Sorry it's just that Malfoy brings out the worst in me you know that." she nodded but still looked hurt. She helped me pick out shoes and she followed when I went downstairs at seven. Opening the front door I saw he was standing out on the lawn, I hugged Cam as I was giving her a kiss on the forehead I whispered,

"Don't wait up okay?"

Matthew was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I felt comfortable in my choice of clothes. He held out his hand and I placed my pale hand in his tanned one and we disapparated together. We appeared in a field with the moonlight lighting our way. Matt led me through the trees that edged the field to a small area by the side of a river. The moonlight sparkled on the water as we sat down on a blanket he pulled from a pack on his back. From the pack also came fruit, bread, cheese and a flask. We ate in silence watching the nature of the darkness that surrounded us. I sighed in contentment and laid down on the blanket watching the stars twinkle above. Matt held up the flask opening the lid, taking a swig he grimaced.

"What is it?" I ask as Matt offers the flask.

"Fire Whiskey,' he smirks as he took another swig. "Want any?" I shake my head with disgust as I smell his breath.

I concentrate on the sky above determined to have a good toime that night. Matt snuggled next to me and we watched the show above leaned over and kissed me until I was senseles. It felt like all the bones in my body had melted, he started to move his hand up my shirt but I stopped him. Matt just looked down at me. I just shook my head and he went back to kissing me.

Later he snuggled back next to me and I lay with my head on his chest. I smiled lazily and was about to fall asleep. We waited until it got cold out then decided to leave. We went out into the field again holding hands we disapparated together. Under the stars and the endless night sky we landed on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor.

"Well I hope you had a good evening Artemis..." Matt's words held a slight slur to them but I ignored it. He leaned down to kiss me and I forced myself to meet him halfway. His breath smelled like whiskey but he was warm. His lips were gentle as they moved over mine, warm and soft. His tongue was even warmer as he deepened the kiss. Closing my eyes I melted into his embrace, sliding my arms around his neck pressing myself against him. This felt so good, so-

"Artemis about time you got home," Malfoy's voice intruded in my thoughts. Matt and I broke apart, blinking my eyes I cleared my head as I stared at Malfoy lounging by the door. He looked pissed so I raised my eyebrow in response to his tone.

"I just like watching people snog on my front lawn," he shrugged and turned to Matt, he clearly didn't like Matt on the property.

"Delongpre," he acknowledged Matt.

"Malfoy," Matt answered his face impassive as if Malfoy hadn't just ruined our moment. Matt turned back to me giving me a small peck and a nervous look back at Malfoy before disapparating.

Malfoy walked away back to the house, I ran to catch up to him. He was taller then me and his steps were larger so by the time I caught up to him we were in front of our rooms.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled, no one was in this hallway except him amd I. He rolled his eyes.

"I was making sure you were alright."

"By ruining our kiss? God I don't need a big brother Malfoy," I threw at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you bloody well do!" he yelled back, I huffed at him as I ripped open my door.

"Ever think I don't want your help? Besides We. Hate. Each. Other!" I screamed. Slamming the door in his face and locking the door. I went to my dresser to get my night clothes. I heard to the door knob twist futilily a couple of times before he gave up and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream started as all dreams do with the weird mist that covers everything until the dream fully forms. It felt as real as anything I had every felt but different somehow. I was sitting in a dark room tears running down my cheeks. My dragon necklace was clutched in my hand, I held onto it so tight that twin rivers of blood poured through my fingers but I didn't feel any pain. My hair was hanging down by my shoulders again swishing as I rocked back and forth.

"Please don't leave me...please," I whispered to the darkness, silence answered. "I can't live without you... I'll do anything..." The emerald gleamed in the minimal light from a lamp. "Please..."

The dream evaporated as I woke up in my nest of sheets. I lay there tears wet on my cheeks soaking into the pillow. The dream wasn't real, so why did I feel so empty inside? Brushing aside the last of tears I sat up and looked down at my hand. It had cuts that were bleeding from my nails biting into my skin as I slept. I got up and got ready for the day. I passed Malfoy's door hearing odd noises coming from within I walked faster. Going downstairs I found my sister in her room writing to her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend?

"Hey Cam, how are things going?" Camille looked up from the paper, her eyeliner was running forming black streaks down her pale cheeks. I frowned as I went to her side.

"He...Marcus just wrote me back finally...he's going out with another girl now...one he says that won't...cheat on him..." she told me lifelessly as she continued to scratch her letter with her quill. taking the quill from her hand I laid it on the desk and picked her up. I sat on her bed and cradled her in my arms as she cried on my shoulder.

"Shhh....there, there...it will be alright Camille you'll see..." I crooned as I rubbed her back. She shook her head and cried harder.

"How can...can this turn out alright Artemis? " she hiccuped as she ran her hand over her cheeks, they came away black.

"Cam do you love Marcus? Really love him?" she nods, "Then everything will be fine, as long as you love him and don't let your love turn to depression or hate you'll find a way to make things right with eachother. It may take some time but you'll learn to trust eachother again." Cam sniffed and brushed her cheeks again leaving black marks everywhere.

"You might want to go wash up kiddo," I tell her, she gets off me and walks to her bathroom. I heard the sink running before she spoke.

"Malfoy's got Pansy over again..." she says over the sound of the water running, I studied my nails.

"So?" Why would I care? Cam came out drying her face with a towel.

"So what are you going to do?" I raise my eyebrow and stand up.

"When she comes out of Malfoy's room," I say dramatically, " I'm going to take her head in my hands, stare straight at her and..." Cam leans forward waiting for the rest of my plan, "repeat her name over and over again so I can finally remember her name!" I exclaim. Cam shakes her head at me as she too chuckles softly. Good at least she's laughing.

"You just don't get it yet do you?"

"What that I have problems with people's names? Yeah I figured that out long ago..."

"Never mind Artemis, go on get out of here...I'll be fine besides Mom's been looking for you." With that she closed the door in my face.

My mother was indeed looking for me. Unfortunately it was for a dress fitting. She tracked me down in the library, the library was the one place in Malfoy Manor that I enjoyed. It had all four walls filled to the ceiling with books about anything magical you wished to seek. She entered quietly while I was emersed in the making of a potion that lasted for twenty-four hours giving you color changing hair. Each color lasted ten minutes and some colors repeated.

"Artemis we are going to Diagon Alley today. You have a dress fitting in forty minutes and I'm going to allow you to pick out _one_ dress of your choosing but nothing too odd dear." she plucked the book out of my hands and with a wave of her wand the book slid back into it's place at the top of one of the walls.

"Mother! I was reading that!" I protested but she shushed me. Mom took out my cloak and opened it for me but I was still sitting.

" Why would I need another dress it's not like I plan on going out anywhere" I whined, I know I'm spoiled with my mother willing to buy me expensive clothing whenever I wanted it but I would be perfectly happy locked away as a hermit as long as I had books with me. She gave a look that told me not to argue with her right now. I sighed and let her place my cloak over my shoulders. We met Narcissa by the foyer she too looked like she was going out.

"Ready Narcissa dear?" my mother asked as she slipped on her leather gloves. Narcissa glanced up at me before looking to my mother.

"Yes Marguerite, I'm just waiting for Draco to come down."

"Draco's coming?" I squeaked resembling the voice of a house elf. Both women turned and looked at me strangly.

"Of course Artemis, he needs a new cloak and new a new suit," Narcissa said as we heard steps coming toward us. He appeared with Pansy on his side.

Pansy was hanging all over him as she usually was. I remember when we were little like around five and she was even following him around then. I frowned as I thought about that summer.

_I was playing on the back lawn with my dolls and Malfoy walked up to me with his action figure. _

_ "Can I play with you Artemis?" I smiled my little goofy kid smile at him and I nodded moving over my dolls for him. We played for hours with our toys. Pansy walked up to him then, her parents were in the house talking to our parents._

_ "Draco...I'm bored..."she whined and scuffed her little shoe in the grass. Malfoy looked up at her and patted the place next to him._

_ "Want to play with Artemis's dolls Pansy?" he offered but she just stuck up her nose and pulled on his hand. _

_ "Come on Draco let's go play in your room." They started to walk away._

_ "Can I come too?" I asked, my favorite doll hanging from my hand. Pansy shook her head no and Draco looked between us._

_ "Sure Artem-" Pansy stepped in front of him._

_ "No only big kids can play." Draco and Pansy were only a few months older then me but when you're little it seems like years. I looked back at Draco, he was already walking away. I started to follow him but Pansy pushed me down in the grass._

_ "Go back to playing with your...dolls," she said with a sneer. Draco looked at me but didn't say anything. My eyes started to fill with tears but I brushed them aside as I picked myself up. I walked back to the house after they had left and sat on my dad's lap while the adults talked. Staying away from Pansy and Malfoy, why didn't they like me? I curled up, my doll was left outside. That night when I went to the room that I shared with my two year old sister I got up on the bed, my doll was sitting there next to Draco's army man._ I shook my head, that memory was old. Pansy was still the same, still the stuck up bitch she'd always been. Malfoy still didn't care what she said to me but after that year I'd learned to ignore anything she said to me.

Pansy had her arms around his waist and she sneered at me but didn't say anything with my mother standing next to me. I sneered back and turned to my mother.

"Can we go already?" mom looked suprised but nodded together we went out and to Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Diagon Alley was busy being summertime. My mother had picked to visit Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madame Malkin was inside already doing measurments on a girl a few years younger then myself. Mom went to look at fabrics by the window while I wandered around the store.

"It will be a while Mrs. Malfoy," Madame Malkin announced as she took her wand and waved the tape measure floating in the air away from the girl and began to stick pins in the diffrents places around the bottom of the robe.

"Can I look around the street mom?" I called, she waved a hand in my direction meaning she didn't care.

"Just be back in twenty minutes Artemis, don't make me have you come after you."

Outside the sunlight felt warm against my skin, I closed my eyes as I rested against the side of one of the buildings. The noises of the busy street bustled around me. I felt a shadow block out the sun across my face. Matt was standing in front of me. I smiled up at him and stood up to give him a quick kiss but he moved away from me. He didn't smile didn't even meet my eyes.

"Matt what is it?"

"Artemis, look I'm sorry you're nice and all but look I was drunk the other night. I'm sorry if I might have led you on but did you think we'd be getting into a relationship or something?" I frowned at him and cocked my head to the side.

"What are you talking about Matt?" I was confused, he looked down the street.

"I have a girlfriend already and I was hoping you'd keep our date the other night quiet eh?" I stood there shocked, my mouth was open but no words came out. I looked to where he was glancing and I saw a girl about my age with curl blond hair was looking up at him throught the window of a shop

"You-you have a girlfriend?" I gaped at him, "Then why did you ask me out? What did you think would happen between us?"

"Well I kinda figured that we would makeout, have sex and well you live in the US, so we would never see eachother again." he added like it was normal.

"So I'm a slut to you?" I said coldy, he shrugged. I was shocked, what the hell?

"So yeah...umm...we had fun and all but you knew it wasn't serious," he blocked the sun from his eyes with his hand. Matt gave me the crooked grin he had when we met and murmured, "We had fun babe, and you weren't half bad."

Matt sauntered away leaving me standing there feeling embarassed and used. My mother was walking toward me, she was annoyed with me because I was late as usual.

"Artemis how many times do I have to tell you..." her rant fell short as she saw my face. "Sweetie are you alright?"

"No but I'll be fine mom. Right I have a dress fitting better get going," I rushed her back into the shop. I wouldn't let anything get me down right now. I stood for my dress fitting. No compliants passed my lips, I usually whined like a little kid when I had to do fittings.

My mother had picked a classic black cocktail dress. For my own choice I picked beaded silk chiffon in black and raspberry. The beads created a pattern of interconnecting swirls that made up the halter top straps and bodice but the rest of the dress was a deep burgandy color that shimmered with ever movement I made. After Malfoy had his fitting for his clothes we left Madame Malkin's.

I walked around with the group for the rest of the afternoon. Pansy was ah-ing over the littlest things that Malfoy pointed at but I was too...numb to comment on her behavior. My eyes were always down and I was emotionless. I was still too embarrassed by the fact that Delongpre had been able to get me to like him. Even worse was the fact that I had hoped he liked me too. My mother called an end to the trip after we went into Flourish and Blotts and I didn't move farther in then the door. Normally I would have been estatic to go into a book shop but I just stood there staring at the dirt on the floor.

When we were back at the house my mother called me over to the side to talk to me.

"Artemis what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mom," I refused to look at her.

"Artemis Delphine Ressa Dresden answer me now. What is wrong?" I flinched when she used my full name. She brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm just tired mom that's all," I lied, she didn't believe me but she let it go. I walked sluggishly up the stairs to my room. Pansy had gone home when her father had finished his conversation with Lucius and my father. Malfoy's room was quiet and I thanked the Goddess for it. When I got to my bed I fell down on the bed and just laid there. I hate guys, I thought angerly before a knock sounded on the door. Camille to check on me probably sent by my mother. I didn't move as I heard the door swing open.

"Camille leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it,"

"Sorry princess but I'm not Camille," I froze as I heard Malfoy's voice, cold and arrogant as always. Rolling over I glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snarled at him. He shrugged.

"I don't really know actually, I'm just bored."

"Then go find something else to do, I'm busy." I rolled back over pressing my face into the pillow.

"What's wrong Dresden?" I snorted in response, I heard him sigh before he grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over to face him. Trying to stay with my face down was harder then I thought. Crap. Why did he have to be strong? I pouted at him when I gave up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did Delongpre do now to get your panties in a twist?" he sneered at me.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" I snarled again, he raised an eyebrow.

"What ever he did obviously upset you. Why are you angry at me? It's his arse you should be trying to kick," he had a point. I hated crying, it made me feel weak and girly expectially in front of Malfoy. His face softened as a tear began to fall down my cheek and I trembled.

Draco Malfoy the selfish, arrogant, jerk I had known all my life was the one who was now holding me as I cried. It made me angry but really I needed someone to hold me. Burying my face in his shirt I let go of my control and the flood of tears ran uncontrollably. The question that revolved over and over in my mid was _was there something wrong with me that caused people to treat me this way?_ For what seemed like hours he just held me and rocked me like I had Camille. I settled into a half conscious state when he lifted me and placed me under the blankets. Malfoy tucked me in and as he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist. Half asleep already I asked in a slurred voice,

"Why did we stop being friends Draco?" he bit his lip and told me,

"We'll talk about this later Dresd-... Artemis..."

"I'll hold you to that..." I mumbled, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I dreamed again of when I was little. It was another summer I was seven I think... It started like my other dreams with the creepy mist (I'm really starting to hate that mist) . We were inside the house and Crabbe and Goyle were there with Malfoy. He was still doing the slicked back hair thing that he had when he was younger. I was wearing my good dress that was white and blue designed to look like a southern belle dress. There was an event that night that I was dressed for. Crabbe had one of my arms and Goyle had the other and Malfoy was laughing at me as I struggled to get out of their hold.

"Let me go!" I squirmed but it was useless they were huge compared to me. They were headed toward the wine cellar...I hated the wine cellar. It was cold and dark in there. Squirming harder I screamed as they pulled me to the door of the cellar. Malfoy covered my mouth with his hand to stop my scream and I bit him.

"Ouch! Shut up!" he told me angerly, he opened the door and he threw me down the stairs into the cellar. The cellar was draftly and dark having no lights. I was laying on the stone floor with cuts on my hands and knees. I pouted as I stood up and brushed myself off. My palms had blood on them leaving dark spots on my dress.

The next part I must have blocked out of my memories when I had gotten older because I never thought about it.

"Where is she Malfoy?" I heard Simon ask. Simon was a kid who was several years older then Malfoy and I. He hated me because I was able to correct him on spells I'd read about in books. He wanted to try a spell on me that was suppose to keep me motionless but knowing his skill it would probably turn me inside out.

"I didn't see her. She didn't come this way Simon," Malfoy drawled, he had the arrogant voice down even at age seven.

"You're not trying to protect her are you Malfoy?" Simon threatened.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because maybe you like her?" Simon teased.

"Maybe the reason you're chasing her is because you're in love with her?" Malfoy turned Simon's sentense around on him.

"Why you little shrimp I'll-" the sounds of Narcissa's voice echoed down the hall chasing Simon away. I heard the door upstair creak open and Malfoy's voice floated down to me.

"Dresden, he's gone now."

"You could have just told me," I yell up.

"Yeah but this was more fun for me."

"I hope your hand hurts!" I said climbing up the stairs. Malfoy sneered at me from the top of the stairs.

"Fine stay down there!" he closed the door in my face, I tried pulling on the door but it was locked. Banging on the door I yelled,

"Malfoy open the door!" Something skittered across the floor. Biting my lip I yelled louder but he didn't open the door. Whatever was down there with me slinked closer running it's teeth on my leg. Kicking it off I screamed. Little clicks like tiny feet came closer and pain radiated up my leg as it sunk it's teeth into my calf. I didn't stop screaming until my father heard me and opened the door.

In the light the teethmark shown deeper then I thought, they ran with blood. I didn't know what had made them but I really hated that room now that I'm seventeen I refuse to go anywhere near the winecellar. My father carried me to my room while scolding me about playing in the cellar. I saw Malfoy as I passed and his face paled as he saw the bite marks. The last thing I saw was a pair of red eyes and smiling sharp teeth by the cellar door.

The dream left me as I was shaken awake.

"Artemis wake up!" I shot up and crashed head to head into whoever was shaking me.

"Ow..." blinking until Malfoy's face came into focus. He looked as in pain as I felt. "Sorry Malfoy..."

"Why were you screaming anyway? You scared the hell out of me..." he was dressed in only a pair of boxers. Blushing I refused to look at him.

" Nothing...just a dream..." he glared down at me.

"A dream of what? You better tell me because I jumped out of bed and raced in here thinking you were being killed or something." Rubbing my bare arms I thought about my dream.

"Remember when we were seven...and you locked me in..." I stopped.

"The winecellar yeah..." he finished for me. He was the only one who knew why I hate the winecellar so much. Running a hand through his already tousled hair he sighed and sat on the end of the bed. Malfoy kept looking at my legs under the blankets. Pulling them out I traced the scars of the teethmarks. They were whiter and smoother then the skin surrounding them. There were five of them about two inches long all over my calf. He lifted a fingertip and traced the biggest one lightly barely touching me at all, I shivered and pulled away. An akward silence fell between us until he cleared his throat.

"Well... I'm tired, so I'm going back to bed..." he muttered crossing the room he stopped by the door.

"Thank you for waking me up...I'm sorry I woke you," I apologized sinking back into the blankets. Malfoy just nodded and returned to his room. I fell asleep thinking that maybe I didn't really hate Malfoy I just really disliked him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day neither Malfoy nor I saw each other for long. Each of would find something that urgently had to be done when the other entered a room. Our parents probably thought we were insane but it was just too akward between us since last night. Not that anything had really happened, I didn't totally understand what had passed between us but something had changed. My sister Camille was looking awfully cheerful that morning.

"What up, buttercup?" She was laying on her bed clutching a paper to her chest and smiling constantly. She waved me to her side and pushed the parchment in my face. On the parchment in chicken scratch handwriting I dechipered part of the letter. It was from her boyfriend Marcus telling Cam that he was sorry about what he had said to her. He knew now that it was a photoshopped picture from a jealous girl in their grade. The girl he had claimed was going out with him was all fiction. He apologized to her multiple times and begged her forgiveness.

Camille beamed like a ray of sunlight, her light brown hair held streaks of blond that caught the light. She was wearing my clothes still but she looked more comfortable in them then she ever had in her conservative suits. I hugged her and returned her letter leaving her to her happiness. I went outside and walked around the property while it wasn't too hot. I was surprised to find that the Malfoys had added a pool to the property. Taking my walk in the direction of the pool I sat down on the concrete, dipping my legs into the cool water.

Deep in thought about what had happened during the last month I didn't notice the shape under the water moving closer to me.

"I'm such a drama queen," I said disgusted with myself. That was two seconds before I was pulled beneath the surface. Water filled my mouth as I tried to scream. Sinking until even the top of my head was under the surface. I swam up kicking my legs until my face was above the water. Gasping for air I choked up water. Swimming to the edge of the pool I pulled myself out. My sweatshirt was completely soaked and trailed water as I walked away. My sandals were sitting by the chair I'd left them by. My shorts were wet but they were black so it wasn't so bad. I'd never thanked the Goddess as much as I did then that almost all of the clothes I owned were black. I heard laughter from the pool and I turned to find Malfoy laughing his head off in the middle of the water. My hair was in a ponytail that now stuck in a black lump to the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"You think that was funny?" I yelled irritably at him. He controlled his laughter enough to yell back,

"No I think that was freakin' hilarious!" I glared at him while twisting that water out of my hair. He swam up to me but far enough away not to get kicked.

"Come on Dresden live a little," I continued to try to get dry again as I mimicked him.

"_Come on Dresden live a little..._" I mocked with my nose scrunched up. Malfoy had swam back to me and he waited until I finished ringing the water out of my shirt before he tugged me into the water again.

I came up spitting water. He was laughing again, well two can play at that game! I swam over to him and dunked him under the water. He turned underneath the water and came up behind me pinning me to the wall. Laughing so hard I didn't notice he wasn't laughing with me. Slowly my laugh subsided and I got really quiet. Malfoy was extremely close, uncomfortably close.

"Did you know your eyes are gold right now?" he asked before he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head.

It didn't matter to him he just kissed and nibbled on my neck with an expertise that confirmed that he was a player. I tried to detached myself from his arms but I didn't have enough space to move.

"Malfoy!" I whined, he didn't stop what he was doing but he did look at me. Leaving my neck for one minute he remarked,

"Couldn't you call me Draco for once?"

"No because that would signal that I like you," I mutter, he gives an annoyed sigh and pushed away from me.

I pulled myself out again and grabbed the rest of my clothes, running all the way back to the house. I didn't stop until I was safely in my room. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes wishing the area he'd been kissing would stop tingling. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I didn't like Draco. Draco? I mean Malfoy! We've hated each other for years. The image of him in the pool kept coming into view even as I tried to push it away. His hair had been slicked back like it used to be when we were little. His features were pointed but with a fluid grace to them. Water was streaming off his hair and the arrogant smirk was gone. He was as pale as me and his hair was white blond. His grey eyes focused totally on me as he leaned in to kiss me.

We'd grown up together spending each summer with eachother but during the past six years we'd changed. We weren't little kids bickering over toys anymore we were almost adults and the childish games were over. That fact scared me in a way nothing else could.


	8. Chapter 8

The next month I avoided Malfoy at all costs. It was too uncomfortable with what had happened at the pool. My dreams were focused on my memories from previous summers before I was eleven. Memories of our fights unsettled me every night keeping me tossing and turning searching for something I couldn't find. Malfoy the one time I did see him didn't look so good either. Only a few more weeks and I could go home! I wouldn't think about this summer ever. I'd been planning on moving out when I got back to Massachuttes but I'd only been toying with the idea, now I knew I wanted to get out on my own for real. My parents saw me only at meals and an occansional party but other then that I kept myself locked in my room or the library.

I was laying with my legs across the arms of my favorite chair by the fire in the library when I heard the door open and a couple tumble in. The girl was giggling and moaning. Rolling my eyes I yelled out to them,

"Go find another room! One that's hopefully not occupied!"

"Thought you'd watch us ,huh, Dresden?" that was Pansy's annoying voice. Keeping my eyes on the page I was reading I told her,

"Now why in the Goddess' name would I want to go blind?" Silence followed my remark telling me she hadn't understood. "Pansy take Malfoy with you and get out." I looked up with a glare but was surprised when it wasn't Malfoy's arrogant face I looked into but Blaise's.

"Oh well...does Malfoy know about this?" Pansy didn't stop sneering at me but fear was in her eyes and he was obviously was nervous. The smile I gave them was pure evil. Pansy shifted away from me half hiding behind Blaise.

Pansy had never been scared of me before. She'd always looked down at me like I was dirt beneath her nails. Something clicked as I stared at her, I was better then she was. I was smarter and stronger. She needed to sleep around to hold onto her position in the group that's why she hates me. She finds me a threat. The thought brought an unexpected bubble of laughter. I laughed at the thought so hard that tears wet my lashes before I had enough control not to fall off my chair.

They were staring at me like I was crazy, hell maybe I was. I gave one last chuckle and looked at them again seriously.

"How much would you like this to stay between the three of us?" Pansy cocked her head to the side as if trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Like you scare me Dresden?" she threw at me but I knew she was just hiding her fear behind the words. I got up and walked to her, circling her.

"I think I do..." I whispered by her ear. She left out a startled giggled as she tried to get away from me. "I think that if I told Malfoy that you were fooling around him..." I nodded my head toward Blaise. "That he'd be pretty upset. Upset enough maybe to...well break up with you in the least. Maybe he'd turn all of Slytherin house against you, without his protection how much do you think the other Slytherin's will accept you?" my words seemed to sink in as I watched her face turn to a look of terror. I might live in the US but even we'd heard of the house rivialry in Hogwarts. The Slytherin's we'd learned had no loyalty but themselves so if Malfoy turned his back on her, so would the rest of her house.

I circled her again moving close enough for her to try to push me but I didn't budge.

"You know Pansy, you've picked on me my entire life. You've pushed me, hit me and seperated me from making any friends here since I first met you. Give me one good reason why I should keep my mouth shut." I waited, her mouth opened and closed as she couldn't find a reason for me keep my silence.

"Please Artemis...we can be friends you and I..." she pleaded. I'd rather have a viper as my friend, it would be less likely to bite me when I turn away. Shaking my head I turned around heading for my door. Pansy had a look of dispair as I reached for the doorknob, she tried to tackle me but with a wave of my hand she went flying.

"Artemis you can't use magic here! You're underage!" she sneered, back to her old ways. She got up with a smug look.

"Yes I can, I passed all of my final examines last year so by the US laws I'm now a legal adult able to preform magic when it suits my needs." her smile disappeared and I walked out the door away from them.

I found Malfoy outside again by the pool. He was doing laps back and forth down the length of the pool. His body cut through the water with presion. When he finished he pulled himself out of the water walking away heedly of the water trailing off of him. He didn't look at me but passed without saying a thing.

"Pansy was in the library with Blaise." I break the silence. He turned and looked at me for the first time since I'd gotten there. He chuckles to himself as he uses a towel to dry his hair.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he mutters.

"So you knew?" Malfoy nods and looks at me with a expression I don't understand. I blow out a breath and look away dipping my legs into the icy water. Shivering I wonder how he had been able to swim when the water was freezing. He sits down next to me closer then I would have liked but I don't say anything. I sneak a glance at him, a bead of water drips down from his neck down his chest. Staring at his abs I can't stop think thoughts that aren't like me. He lifts a hand and brushs away a stray strand of hair.

"I liked your hair better when it was long..." I look into his grey eyes feeling very self concious as I lift my hand to my bob cut and close my eyes. Malfoy gasps as my hair grows to the length it was before I had cut it. "So you're legally an adult now?"

"Yeah...I should have told you..."

"Why? We hated eachother remember."

"Yes but just in case I threw your ferret ass into the wall with a flick of my hand," wishing I could take back my words I notice he's smiling at me. Not smirking but actually smiling, it's nice. "You know you don't look so bad when you smile," he laughes as he holds out a hand to me.

"Truce?" I can feel the smile spreading on my face.

"Truce." We shake hands and I start laughing hysterically.

"What?" Malfoy asks confused as hell. Wiping the tears from my eyes I try to calm my breathing.

"The look on Pansy's face...it was priceless. She's not going to be messing with me anymore. God you should have seen it when I threatened to tell you about her and Blaise..." I started laughing again. " And when she hit the floor...oh god that felt good! Payback for all those years she hit me." Feeling as if a cloud had passed over the sun I look back up at him. Malfoy wasn't smiling anymore his face was serious as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for all those years I let her hurt you Artemis..."

"Artemis!" I heard my mother calling from the house. We both turned to see her running toward me. "Darling we're going back to the US this week. Somethings come up with your father's work. Besides we need to get supplies for Camille for this year." she smiles at me and Draco. "Also," she adds,

"I found some listings for some nice apartments around the Salem area..." my mother babbles on about some of the apartments and for once in my lifetime I wished she hadn't interuppted Malfoy and I. When she was finished she dragged me off to get started on packing early because of the trouble I had packing to come here.

In my room everything was silent as I folded clothes and placed them in my trunk. Why was it that when everything's finally working out that now is the time we're going home? I was feeling depressed as I pulled things out of the dresser. Staring at the mirror I saw a girl with dark hair, ghostly skin and strange green-gold cat eyes staring hopelessly back at me. For once I didn't want the summer to end, I didn't want to leave Malfoy Manor. Biting my lip until it bled I considered just what might be the reason I didn't want to leave but I shook my head.

Whenever I was depressed about something I changed my shape to one that was as familar to me as my own skin. I blinked a few times as I changed myself into my cat form. My ebony fur shined with health but my green-gold eyes were the same. Going over to the door I nudged it open with my paw and ran out. Running around the halls cleared my thoughts and when I caught sight of a mouse I got into the feeling of the hunt. Chasing the mouse everything disappeared but the wind through my fur and the thought of catching my prey. Closing in on the mouse I was alarmed when suddenly I wasn't on the floor anymore I was being picked up! Looking up I caught sight of who had caught me, breathing a sigh of relief, it was Draco not one of his parents. Draco carried me up to his room closing the door behind us. He placed me on the bed and scratched behind my ear.

"Hello little one," he crooned and rubbed my back. "What are you doing in the house?" I meowed in answer and he smiled down at me.

"You remind me of someone..." Gee maybe me? I thought as I brushed against his hand. It was close to midnight and I was getting tired. So apparently was he. Malfoy took off his shirt putting it in a hamper and I looked away as he finished changing. He got into bed pulling the covers over both of us. I lay on his chest purring my delight at being petted, we fell asleep like that.

The sunlight pouring in from the window woke me up and the first thing I realized was there was something warm under me. At first, I thought I might still be in my cat form laying on a warm carpet in the sun but my last memory was...falling asleep on Draco's chest! My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see his sleeping face. Having reverted to my human form I was now laying against him completely naked!

"Shit!" I untangled myself from the mass of arms and legs we'd become during the night. While doing so I fell out of the bed, I glanced up from the floor seeing that he was still asleep. Thank god...god only knows how I could explain my being naked on the floor by his bed. Once I was sure he was alseep I ran back to my room next door quietly shutting the door behind me. Breathing heavily...that was too close! I walked into the bathroom and took a shower hoping to get the scent of him off my skin. Scrubbing until my skin was raw and red, I leaned my head against the wall of the shower. My thoughts kept turning to Draco... hell when did I start refering to him as Draco? I was so confused...we hated eachother since we were little. How on earth could I be falling for him? I stiffened only one more day and I was going home. Home...with no Draco to complicate thing. I turned off the shower stepping out and wrapped a towel around me. Opening the door I let out a small gasp as I saw Draco standing in my room.

He hadn't known I was in the shower so seeing me in a towel caught him off guard. Resorting to what I knew I coldly asked him,

"Why the hell are you in my room?" He lifted one pale eyebrow at my tone.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen a black cat anywhere?" I snorted at him.

"What are you Alice in Wonderland searching for the black cat?" he rolled his eyes and left the room. Thank god he didn't realize it was me. I got dressed and finished packing. I met my family in the foyer as we said our farewells to the Malfoys. Narcissa kissed both my parents and Lucius gave my father a handshake. As Lucius was stepping back he looked down at me. For once he didn't sneer at me but he didn't smile either. Draco stepped out giving my father a handshake and my mother a kiss. To my sister he kissed her on the forehead,

"Thanks for the talks Cam," he whispered. She just nodded. They had talks during the summer? Cam said she hated him... He turned to me last giving me a small smile before kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon," I frowned at his words, what did he mean? Before I could ask he stepped back. My parents took Camille's hand and disapparated. The last thing I saw was Draco's smirking face.


	9. Chapter 9

We went home. Almost everything was back to normal. As soon as we got home Cam went to Marcus's,she's goes with him all day until she has to come home. They've patched things up and are trying to trust eachother again. He was surprised about how her style had changed but he says he likes her more now because she's loosened up.

Remember how I told you that the person messing with my sister was going to catch hell for it? She did. I caught her at school and taught her a lesson better not repeated for legal reasons.I went to look at some of the apartments that my mother had picked out. I've decided on one that I really like that's close to campus. I was offered a job teaching at the school for my last year because I finished ahead of my class. I'll be teaching human tranfiguration for the future animagus in the school.

I stretched as I got out of bed that morning. The summer was long gone and I didn't have time to think on it I was so busy. My class as Salem Witches' Insitute was going fantastic, I teach three classes a day. My favorite student so far is a shy first year girl that has been able to transform since she was little. Her animal is a maine coon cat with grey fur and large gold eyes. She's at the top of her class and she's always wanting to know more. So I give her extra lessons in the morning before the regular classes start.

I went to get dressed and start my day. Getting my morning coffee I poured it in a travel mug and raced out the door. I didn't want to be late. Snow was already falling outside and the air had an icy bite to it. My apartment was a small building made out of red brick. It was three floors and my apartment was the top floor studio. It was large but small enough to feel cozy, the heating system hissed and banged but the sounds had become welcoming. My kitchen was small but suited my needs as I was single. The bedroom wasn't large conatining only my bed and a small dresser, most of my clothes were still in boxes. The large part of my apartment was filled with tall bookcases filled with all of my precious books, the only space on the wall that was bare was around my TV. DVDs filled the shelves around there. I was happy with my life at the moment.

I walked quickly down the street dodging people who raced to catch the train to Boston. Within twenty minutes I was within the SWI campus. My coffee was luke warm now and half drained as I went into one of the large grey stone buildings. I had to wear certain clothes while I was teaching so my mother to her joy (and my annoyance) had picked out my work clothes. My wardrobe now had skirt suits and slacks in every color, piles of blouses and a few conservative dresses for formal occasions. I was wearing a charcoal grey skirt suit with a white shirt and matching grey jacket. My black heels clicked on the stone with each step. I unlocked my classroom door with the key and waved my hand, twisting my fingers in patterns to unlock the charms surrounding the door. My wand was secured in a special pocket of my jacket because I could preform small magic with just a wave of my hand. Anything larger then opening a door, levitating objects or controlling fire I needed my wand. Lifting my cup to drink the last of my coffee I noticed someone sitting on my desk playing with one of my paperweights.

"Hello Artemis," I sprayed the rest of my coffee as I choked on my drink. Draco Malfoy was sitting on my desk staring at me with the smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get into my classroom?" I sputter in disbelief. He slips off the desk and saunters over to me.

"I'm on Christmas holiday, I've decided to travel for a change. Figuring you wouldn't mind my stopping by. I see your mothers been at your clothes," he stepped closer, close enough to feel the heat coming off him.

"Draco I have work to do. I can't have you here..." I protest but he stops me with a small peck. I stiffen and back away until I realized that I was backing away not because of fear of him but of what I might want to do with him.

"Come on Artemis! We both know you like me just admit it." I shake my head at him not looking into his eyes.

"Why did you come?" I ask again cold this time. He just stood there looking at me, he noticed my hand were curled into fists. My hair started to rise with my energy as my emotions overloaded. I knew what I looked like with my hair standing on end, my eyes flashing green and gold and my knuckles turning white.

"You know how to find me, come when you're willing to admit what everyone already knows," Draco turned and left leaving panting in the middle of my empty classroom. He thinks he knows me so well! Annoyed and frustrated I waved my arm and a row of heavy wooden desks went crashing into the wall. I rubbed my temples releasing my pent up magic.

"Miss Dresden?" a small voice asked. Turning I saw Emma my favorite student standing there watching me. Her backpack was hanging loosely on her shoulders and she held her books to her chest.

"Yes Emma?" I brushed a hand over my hair to put the hairs back in place. She glanced over to the desks that lay broken in a pile. I took out my wand and repaired the desks before levitating them back into their places.

"Is today a bad day to have our lesson Miss Dresden?" I calmly let out a breath.

"No today is fine Emma," with that our lesson began. I didn't think about _him_ all day. I couldn't. If I had then I would have to look at exactly what that little ferret might mean to me. When the bell rang at five that school was over I was glad the day was done. I didn't waste my time walking like I usually did after saying good bye to my sister I disapparated home. I sat curled on the couch the TV on and papers laying on my lap that needed to be graded.

On the TV some action flick played but my mind wandered else where. I didn't realize I was standing until the drawer slid open. I blinked looking down where my hands held a green velvet jewlery box. Lifting the lid I stared down at my dragon necklace nestled inside. I hadn't worn it since the summer, odd because before I never took it off. The emerlad sparkled in the light as I took it out of it's box. The dragon protected it's egg against any who would want to harm it. I thought about that as I snapped the clasp shut and dropped it under my shirt to lay against my skin.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks went by and I had the shock of a lifetime. My parents had gotten killed in a 'gas explosion' which was really just another wizard that wanted revenge for what had happened to his parents during the time of Voldemort's rule. He had snuck past the security my parents had and killed them while they lay in bed. He then preceded to set the house on fire to keep any muggles from discovering what had happened. The US Department of Magic had ruled that it was probably someone from Europe considering during Voldemort's reign they had lived in England. They were working with the Ministry of Magic to try and find the killer.

My sister and I were left alone. I was only seventeen and until my twenty-first birthday I wouldn't be able to touch the trustfund my parents had made for me. Camille moved in with me into the apartment. I had a bedroom designed to fit her things into the small space. Cam was depressed one could tell just by looking at her but Marcus was helping her adjust and she knew I was there.

I took a few days off my job to sort my parents affairs and make the arrangement for their burial. They were to be laid to rest in the cemetery in Salem where Camille and I could easily walk to from the school.

The day before their funeral I went into work because I didn't have anymore sick days left. My sister stayed with me all day in my classes. Cam sat on a stool behind my desk working on a project she wouldn't let me see. She kept saying it was a secret for my birthday. I didn't ask for details. My classes went smoothly until the last class of the day. A student came up to my desk with a note card. On the note it informed me that the Malfoys would be coming for the funeral the next day. Great...

"Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa are coming for mom and dad's..." I trailed off but I knew that Camille understood. She nodded and kept gluing things into her scrapbook. When the bell rang I wanted to cry with relief. I'd gotten through the day without being a mess. Cam pack her things away in her bag and she grabbed my hand. I packed my gradebook and papers into my backpack heading to the door. Waving only a simple spell on the door we left.

"Why didn't you put the usual charms on the door?" she asked shyly as if I'd snap at her for wondering.

"Honestly Cam I don't care anymore..." She frowned at me pausing before adding,

"Artemis it's not as if just because they're gone we can't live without them." I thought about that for a while.

"Cam have you seen the papers I had to go through with the lawyers?" She shook her head but waited for my answer.

"There were the papers concerning the house, then the trustfunds, Dad's stocks and bonds and Mom's inheritance from Grandma. Then there were the cousins that I haven't seen in years looking for a hand out and some I'd never heard of in my life..." I stopped my rant when she gasped.

"Sorry Artemis I didn't...know..." I softened my gaze as I looked down at her.

"No it's my fault Camille. I didn't want you to know. I want you to have as much of a childhood as you can before you have to grow up," I stroked my fingers through her hair. The honey colored strands so like our mother's. I laid a kiss on her head as we went inside our apartment building. We went up the stairs and to our floor. Taking out my keys I dropped them and cursed.

A pale hand picked them up handing them to me. Draco stood behind us looking so serious it would have made me want to laugh if I wasn't so annoyed with his presense. He looked as good as ever, his hair was brushed back as if he'd just run his hand through it and his eyes were a soft grey.

"Hello Artemis..." Camille looked between the two of us nervously. I didn't blame her. She took the key out of my hand and let herself in leaving Draco and I alone.

"Hello Malfoy," he flinched when I called him by his surname. I didn't want him here, I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Look Artemis I'm sorry about your parents. I liked them very much, they were always very kind to me," I growled at him.

"They always treated you as the son they never had. Even when it was at the cost of ignoring their own daughter," once when we were little we'd been playing in the yard. Draco had bumped his elbow while I'd scrapped my knee open. They had run to his side to check on him while they ignored my cries. Actually that might be one of the reasons I hated him. He'd taken my parents attention away from me.

"Draco you can come to the funeral but don't come near me." I slammed the door in his face. I hissed before rubbing a hand down my face and leaving the doorway to go make dinner for me and my sister.

The day of the funeral it was raining. Of course that's better then snow but it was still raining. It wasn't that light rain that tickles you when it falls it was a sheet of icy rain that felt like hail but in liquid form. My sister and I dressed in pure black to show our mourning, my sister looked so innocent dressed in a modest black dress with a headscarf wrapped around her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying on and off all morning, like the rain falling outside out window. I was wearing a black pantsuit that I'd complained to my mother about. Wearing it to her funeral was like a last desperate call to her. 'Hey I'm wearing it okay? Please come back'. She wouldn't of course but today just cemented that fact in reality. I was seventeen, my parents were dead, I had to care for my fourteen year old sister and I had to fight to keep our posessions. Sometime life's a bitch.

Marcus had come over to escort Camille to the cemetery , he was a good guy. I was happy there was someone like Marcus there for my sister when she needed it the most. He was everything she needed, he listened when she talked, was patient when she screamed and held her when she cried. I knew they were meant to be together and I already knew he meant to keep her. When we'd gotten home from the summer he'd asked permission from my father to marry her when they graduated. The plan was still set and I wasn't going to hold them back. I watched them as Marcus opened an umbrella and held out his hand for hers. She clutched it as if it was the only thing keeping her head afloat in a flood. I locked the door and we began our walk to the cemetery in silence.

The rain pitter pattered on the wooden cases of the caskets as they lay there by the grave. Twin caskets shined as the water ran off the sides. A small group of people surrounded the graves as the priest read the last prayer. Some were my parents friends, some relatives and some were people there just to support my sister and I. Marcus stood with us as part of the family when the ceremony was over and the caskets were lowered to their resting place. Camille leaned against him tears running down her cheeks. He just wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. I was numb just standing there, people said there respects and I nodded and responded as if on autopilot. When the crowd has dispersed I guided Marcus and Camille back to the apartment. Marcus was staying the night and I check on them periodically. Cam was snuggled against his side drawing strength from his presense, his body was curled around hers protectively. Seeing them laying there made me ache and smile. I was sorry my parents would miss seeing Camille grow up and have a family but I was happy that I was allowed to see such a sight. I shut the door to her room quietly not wanting to disturb them.

I went to the kitchen and took down a bottle of FireWhiskey from the upper cabinet. I poured a shot and swallowed it, another shot and another followed. I was about to pour another when a pale hand stopped the bottle. Draco was standing in my kitchen. I didn't understand why he was here. When I opened my mouth to speak he spoke over me.

"Camille gave me an extra key." Thanks Camille... "She thought you might need someone to watch you," She was worried about me...

"That doesn't give you the right to come into my home. It's known as breaking and entering and is a crime punishable by law," I said glaring at him weakly. I didn't have enough energy to give him a full glare. He took the bottle of alcohol closed it up placing it back in the cabinet. I wanted to say something but I couldn't and waited for him to say something, I didn't have to wait long.

"Jesus, Artemis how long has it been since you got a good night's sleep?" he asked rubbing his thumb lightly over the dark shadows beneath my eyes.

"God, how could I ever resist your suave charms and flattery Malfoy." I chuckle sarcastically, "For your information I couldn't sleep alright...I have a lot on my mind right now," I protested, his expression of arrogance set off my temper.

"I have to make sure Camille's okay, that we have enough to eat, enough to pay the rent. My classes need to be taught and papers need to be graded. I have to fight with lawyers all the time now and family I've never even heard of are coming out of the woodwork. If that wasn't enough add on making the arrangements for my parents Mass and funeral. Which by the way isn't cheap! You know I can't have my trustfund until I'm twenty-one. That was the only money my parents left me that isn't guarded by lawyers and I can't get it! Teaching doesn't exactly give me a lot of income and most of what I have goes into an account for Camille in case something like this happens to me! So she isn't screwed like I am!"

"Why aren't you living in your parent's house?" he asked carefully which just sent me on another rant.

"The papers have to be set up. The deed to the house has to be changed and some cousin I've haven't seen in years is laying claim to it." I felt exhausted...last night I had tried to sleep but my dreams were filled with nightmares. I couldn't deal with trying to figure out if I liked this guy, those were teenage problems I had to figure out how we were going to survive.

"I know your hurt by your parents death Artemis," he said.

"You don't know jack shit about me," I snarled.

"I know that getting drunk isn't going to solve your problems," I hissed at him knowing it was true. I was hurt on the inside deeper then any drug could help me. Plus I couldn't tell Camille, her dreams should be happy and her childhood burden free but the food was cheap she could tell. Her forehead creased with worry when she looked at me now but she never complained. I love my sister truly I do, she is heaven sent. I just wish there was a way I could take away her pain but I couldn't bring back our parents nor could I replace them. We both knew that.

Draco took the empty shotglass from my hand placing it in the sink and guided me to my bedroom. I gave him a skeptical look but he ignored it. He pulled back the cover and laid me down. He tucked me in, kissing my forehead as he turned out the lights. He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone..." I pleaded, I didn't know if I actually liked him or not. I would figure it out later but right now I couldn't face the dark alone. He nodded and took off his shoes before he laid beside me pulling me backward against his chest. I felt him place his arm delicatly around my waist, darkness came over me in a soft blanket. Soothing and thankfully dreamless.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day with the mother of all hangovers. My head beat like a bass drum and my stomach wasn't too happy either. I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. Draco found me kneeling on the tile floor with my head in the toilet. He laughed, the bastard. I glared at him as my stomach settled and my head beat a little less like it was going to crack open.

"Here drink this," he said offering a steaming mug. I grabbed it thinking it was tea but at the first sip of the sour concoction I spewed it back into the toilet. He gave me a stern look like a father scolding a child who refused to take their medicine. "Drink it all Artemis Delphine Ressa Dresden or you won't get rid of that hangover for hours."

"Like drinking this poison will help me?"

"It will settle your stomach and get rid of the headache, now drink." He nodded at the cup in my hand. I grimaced but choked down the thick mixture. A few minutes later I felt less like I was going to die.

"How did you find that cure?" I moaned and he laughed again, this time sounding less like jackhammers in my skull. He flushed the toilet and wet a cloth to clean my face.

"I used to have parties and sometimes they would have alcohol. I woke up too many times with some nasty hangovers before I found that miracle. It might taste disgusting but it's well worth it," I nodded in agreement. Who ever came up with that potion deserved to be something close to a god.

"Thank you for staying with me last night Draco..." I mumbled and he hesitates a moment before he continues to wipe my face. I don't usually drink liquor but last night I'd been so depressed I couldn't help myself.

"I'll always be here when you need me Artemis. I lo-" I place my hand over his mouth knowing the words that were going to come out.

"No you don't Draco. Don't say what you don't mean," He glares at me.

"But I do mean it. You can't tell me what I feel Artemis." If we continued arguing like this he would leave, possibly for good. Even knowing the chance of that would happen I continued to rip our new friendship to shreds.

"You don't love me you can't. I don't love you alright, hell until this year I didn't even like you," I yell at him.

"But we can make this work, I know that you'll learn to love me Artemis," I shake my head backing away.

"No Draco I won't. I can't...Please leave," I ask in a whisper.

"If I leave now I won't be coming back Artemis. So be sure about what you want before you ask again." His ultimatum was set, his features were serious and his grey eyes dark.  
"Please leave..." He turns and walk out of the room, out of the apartment...out of my life. I had finally driven away the person I had hated most as a child, so why did I feel like I had ripped my heart out as well?

I left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. My sister waited there her pale arms crossed over her chest. She had an angry look on her face and she glared at me.

"What the hell did you do Artemis?" I didn't answer her.

"What did you do!" Cam yelled at me, spinning around I screamed back at her.

"I drove him away okay! I didn't want some lovesick fool following me around all the time. Not when I can't love him back," Cam snorted and went back to her room. I gave a frustrated sigh. Cam came back holding her scarpbook.

"Happy freakin' birthday sis," she said sarcastically. "Hope you like your decision." She gave me a disgusted look before adding, "I'm going over to Marcus's, His mom wants to see me." She left with Marcus. I was left alone. I threw the scrapbook down on the couch as I made a cup of tea. When the tea was done I went over to the couch and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

I curled up with my legs under me as I set the mug down on the coffee table and put her present in my lap. My name was on the front in large sparkled bubble letters. Opening the book I saw a letter written on the front cover.

Dear Artemis,

Thank you for being my sister. I know that we haven't always gotten along but know that I love you dearly. When we were in England during the summer I found some photos from when you were little. I asked Aunt Narcissa if I could have them. I went through some of the old boxes in the attic of our house and found another set of photos from the same year. I put them in this scrapbook for you to enjoy and look at. To perhaps one day even show your children. I hope to see my nieces and nephews soon because I'm not getting any younger =) Your going to be eighteen this year and your childhood is almost over so look back at you chilhood . Remember when you were young.

Love you always,

Camille Dresden

I flipped the page and gasped. On the first page was a picture of Draco and I when we were no older then six laughing and smiling while we were hugging. The next page held pictures of us playing together in the dirt and another of us riding practice brooms together. I flipped through the pages each one holding memories I had forgotten. The second to last page was a picture from when we were eight and we were curled up by the fire in the library alseep. My eyes were filling with tears as I regretted what I had said that afternoon. I turned to the last page and a lump stuck in my throat.

Draco and I were eleven years old. He was placing something in my hand and looking straight into my eyes and I read his lips in the picture,

"Artemis, I love you,"

"I..."

"Please don't say it unless you mean it Arty, otherwise it makes it worthless," He leaned in to kiss me lightly, a kiss from a child.

"But what about Pansy?" I had asked. He smiled at me, a real smile not one of his famous smirks. He hugged me after saying,

"No one matters to me but you..." The thing he had placed into my hand had been my dragon necklace. My hand wrapped around it as I cried. I remembered how I felt that night six years ago. I was a child then thinking he was the world but that year I had learned so much about life I had thought he hadn't meant it. The next summer I hadn't wanted to visit him because I had been to scared that he hadn't meant anything he'd said. Draco had given me my necklace to remind me of the fact that he loved me but over the years I had forgotten it.

The dragon represented him for his name, Draco. The egg was me, fragile and precious to him. He promised to always protect me from harm just like the dragon guarded it's egg from danger.

Now I had ruined it, I had been so blind. Understanding that he might hate me made my heart stop. I hadn't meant to hurt him, never. He had thought that my staying away meant I hated him. I thought I had too but... It didn't matter he hated me now for sure. I had successfully killed any hope I had for happiness in my future. Sometimes life can be a bitch, and then sometimes that bitch mows you down with a eighteen wheeler.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat stunned my tears dried on my face. I closed the scrapbook holding it to my chest as I thought about what I had done. Camille had left because she couldn't deal with my selfish behavior. Draco had left because I had acted like a unfeeling whore. I was miserable when I had denied my feelings for him, and when I thought I would have been happy I wished I were dead.

The only place I wanted to go was to visit my parents. I left my apartment and it was still raining. It was cold and icy rain poured down over me drenching my hair and clothes in minutes. I hadn't taken a coat with me and the clothes I was wearing the same clothes I had the day before. Sitting on my mothers fresh grave I sobbed clinging onto the headstone that read:

Here lies the henry and marguerite dresden, loving parents of two daughters. Though our bodies might be gone, we know our spirits carry on.

"Why mother? Please answer me...why?" moaning, I didn't care who heard me. "Why do I always screw things up? Am I destined to be miserable for the rest of my life?" I sat there in the graveyard for hours until the caretaker ordered me to leave. I walked home alone and desperate.

The days stretched long and hard but grew easier by the week then month. Finally years had passed, Malfoy hadn't returned my phone calls or answered my letters but he knew I was there. I dated some guys though not very seriously, there is one I do care to mention. His name was Kyrian. We met in a apothacary looking for supplies. He was a wizard descended from a family persecuted in Salem in the sixteen hundreds. He was a man not much older then myself, his black hair like ebony silk with green eyes that flashed like emeralds. We loved eachother very much and out of that love a child was born. Her name is Hemera Marguerite Casey. I named her after my mother, Kyrian understood.

Kyrian loved me until the day he died which unfortunatly wasn't as long as we would have liked. He was killed when one of his spells backfired on him. My little Mera was only five. She didn't understand entirely why her father was gone but I told her stories about him every night be fore bed. My child would remember her father.

Camille spoils Mera as she is her aunt, Cam had married Marcus like planned. They were the perfect couple still as in love as ever. They have one child, Samuel. Sam and Mera play together almost every day.

I had heard that Malfoy married some girl named Greengrass from his school I wish them all the happiness I felt with Kyrian from the bottom of my heart. I have decided to move to England, to the house my parents lived in when I was born. I stilled own it and it had been seven years since their death though I still miss mother's nagging and my father sneaking me bits of candy when I was little.

Mera and I packed up our house that we had lived in with Kyrian. I had moved out of the apartment almost six years ago and lived in a home with my love and my daughter. My sister got our old family home and now lives with her family raising Samuel there. You might think I haven't moved on but I have. Draco meant almost nothing to me now that I had Hemera to take care of and I wanted her to see the world a little. On the day we left the United States our family went to the airport with us. Mera was so pretty in her grey dress, she loves the color black but until she's older I won't let her dress in solid black. Her ebony curls around her shoulders and her green eyes flashed with little hints of gold. Her pale skin was soft and bright flushed from excitment.

Camille was twenty-one now and her honey hair was now a light blond, but her blue eyes were still the same as they ever were. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse because she had to go to work after she dropped us off. She leaned down to Mera's height.

"Sweetie you be good for your Mama okay?" tears filled her eyes as Mera hugged her. She turned to me,

"Be careful okay? Take care of yourself and remember I'm just a phone call away," she hugged me and whispered, "I love you Artemis, you did fine bringing me up you'll do fine with Hemera too." Her encoragement meant more to me then anything in the world. Samuel was only two but he loved his cousin and he knew something was wrong.

"Love you Mera," he said. Mera gave him a hug as she held out her arms for Marcus to pick her up.

"I love you Uncle Marcus," She planted a kiss on his cheek. He hugged her and handed her to me.

"Love you too sweetie, Artemis call us when you get in okay?" I laughed and agreed. As we walked away Mera started to cry.

"What is it pumpkin?" She wrapped her arms around me.

"You're not leaving too are you Mama?" She sounded scared,

"No Mera I'm here to stay." She calmed down and fell asleep in her chair as the plane took off. She slept for the ride waking olny when the wheels touched the ground. Still sleepy and unfocused she held my hand as wewalked through the airport. We got out luggage and called one of our relatives still in England. Herbert picked us up at the airport taking us to the house my father had grown up in.

It sat away from the road and was surrounded by a stone wall. The gate swung open for us and we pulled into the driveway. It wasn't overly large, ut it wasn't a cottage either. Mera loved it, she pretended it was a castle and she was a princess. We settled into a routine, a boy delivered our groceries every Friday, Hemera went to school in the town nearby, afterschool she plays with the children in the town. I want my daughter to grow up knowing no prejudice against muggles because that's what Kyrian would have wanted.

I still missed him everyday...on weekends Mera and I went down to the old cemetery that dates back to the early seventeen hundreds and we place flowers on the graves. Mera talks to the graves as if they were still alive, she talks to them about her life, school, and her father.

_Six years later..._

On the day of her eleventh birthday she got a letter from Hogwarts with the lists of supplies and such. Mera is so excited to go. I hope she learns all she needs to be a good witch. We went shopping in Diagon Alley getting her things. While there we met someone I once knew.

"Artemis Dresden? Is that you?" a voice asked. I turned to find a man in his early thirties staring at me.

"Do I know you sir?" I inquired, Mera came up with a handfull of quills to place in our basket. "Honey put them gently in the basket so they won't get broken."

"Yes Mama..." she rearranged the contents of the basket in my hand.

"I'm Matthew Delongpre...we met when I was about nineteen," I searched my memory and found him in the back of my mind. I hadn't thought about him in years.

"Oh yes..of course...But I'm Artemis Casey now..." He looks suprised, Mera just glares at him.

"Mama, I don't like him. He's making you upset..." I brushed a hand down her black curls.

"No it's quite alright Hemera. I knew Mister Delongpre when I was younger...we parted rather badly if I remember," he begins to look nervous as he runs a hand through his hair. "But I forgave him years ago Mera."

"This is your daughter?" Mera raises an eyebrow at him. He chuckles lightly. "I remember that look well,"

"I'm sorry sir but Mama and I have to be going," she said curtly but he shook my hand in good feelings and walked away.

We finished our shopping without anyother people reconizing me. Going home we packed her things for school and enjoyed the last few weeks together. I would miss her when she got on that train but a mother has to let her children leave sometime. On September first she we got to King's Cross a little early just so we wouldn't be late. Mera was looking sad and nervous.

"Mama will you love me if I got into Slytherin?" I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course dear and any other house too...just do your best and study hard and you'll do fine," I watched as a man with white blond hair turned and talked to his son. I would reconize those features anywhere. It was Draco and his son Scorpius. His son was only a year ahead of Hemera and looked just like his father. Mera clutched my hand as the train whistle blew.

"Please Mama...I don't want to go not really..." she moaned, she was scared and her eyes flashed to all gold as her fear took over.

"It's alright my love, write me tonight send it home with Chubchub," she nodded and I helped her onto the train. She leaned out the window and called down to me,

"I love you Mama!"

"I love you too baby!" I waved at her, a few minutes later the train rumbled out of the station and I was left standing there. My baby was growing up! If only Kyrian could have been here.

"Artemis?" I stiffened. Draco placed a hand on my shoulder turning me around to face him. He was every bit as hanesome as I remembered, and I was every bit as depressed at seeing him.

"Hello Draco," he hugged me tight, what the hell? This man was suppose to hate my guts.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in years..." he looked deep into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter Hemera is a first year...I've been living in England for about six years now."

"Daughter?" he gasped. I nodded and he thought hard, suddenly his head shot up.

"The little girl with the black hair and gold eyes?" I nodded again.

"I saw your son...how's your wife doing?" his eyes darkened.

"She died last year in childbirth with the babe..." I hugged him again and he cried onto my shoulder. He obviously cared deeply for the woman. We talked for hours about the last few years, about our children and about how the world had changed. We parted friends again.


	13. Chapter 13

Mera got into Slytherin and she loves it. The dungoens of the castle she says remind her of her favorite stories as a child, like those in the Brothers Grimm. She wrote back that first night full of details of who she had met and who her teachers were. After that letter she stopped writing as often, she was busy with her studies. She came home for Christmas break and we spent the time catching up and having fun. Chubchub, our owl, started to fit his name with all the owl treats he had consumed but he was okay as long as he didn't fall out of the sky.

Draco and I had started to talk again on a regular basis. We had coffee together sometimes or went shopping for things in Diagon Alley. Our talks avoided our last meeting before we had both married and we strayed away from our spouses deaths though they hung between us. Our children we're friends and enjoyed spending the holidays together.

One night in May, Draco and I were walking along the road by my house and it was getting dark. The moon was full and bright lighting our path in the dark. We talked about our fight so many years ago. I explained why I couldn't have just admitted that I loved him and told him about the scrapbook and he in turn spoke about what had happened to him. I talked about Kyrian and about how I had met him and how we'd fallen in love. He talked about his beautiful wife and their life together.

"Artemis do you think we could act as if that fight never happened?" he pondered as we walked.

"I don't know if I can Draco. I would never have met Kyrain and Mera would never have been born," quietly I whisper. "I wouldn't be the person I am today..." He takes my hand as we walk intertwineing our fingers.

"Our lives are already mixed together how much different would it be if we got married?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Draco I don't know...Hemera..."

"Treats Scoripius like a brother and he loves her as a sister," I nod, they did act like siblings but could they actually live together? I thought about it deeply for a while as we continued to walk. He stode by my side silent as he waited for an answer.

"You know I want to...you know I love you..." he sighed pulling out a small green velvet box that matched the one he'd given me so many years ago. Getting on one knee he took my hand.

"I bought this for you years ago. I've never shown it to you marry me finally Artemis?" opening the ring box a silver ring with a green emerald lay inside. Wrapped around the end of the stone a snake slithered. It was beautiful. I pulled out the dragon necklace he'd given me when we were young.

"You still wear it?" he gasps in wonder, the moonlight shining on his white blond hair.

"I've never stopped wearing it since you gave it to me..."

"Not even for..." he trails off. I nod as I answer.

"Not even for Kyrian. I loved him deeply but he's gone now and he would have wanted me to move on..." a tears runs down my cheek falling to the ground along with my hesitations.

"Draco I would love to marry you."

Epilogue

Draco and I got married in the summertime. The air was warm and sweet. My whole family was there along with some of his friends too. Harry Potter Draco's enemy at school when we were young was invited. He brought his wife Ginny and their children too. It was the best wedding I could have imagined.

Mera has always loved Draco and though she thinks of her father sometimes she's started to call him Daddy. Scoripius didn't mind Mera and I moving into Malfoy Manor. He loves Mera like a sister. In fact last week Pansy and Blaise's son was picking on Mera and Scoripius beat him senseless. They protect eachother and Mera's teaching him some of the harder charms she's learned from books.

Draco and I are very much in love and happy. For once I didn't mind my sister saying 'I told you so' . We live together in our home with our children and if that wasn't enough...our third child is on the way!

Scoripius, Hemera and their sister Narcissa stood on their parents grave. Their father was finally laid to rest with his second wife Artemis Delphine where they would sleep together for eternity as they had for forty years. The children bowed their head holding hands, the youngest Cissy bent down plaing a bouquet of crimson roses on the grave. They had grown up in a house of love and now they too had their own familys that would remember their parents but no one remembered the fight that had when they were seventeen, a fight that changed their lives. Carved onto the headstone was the image of their mother's necklace, the dragon protecting the egg. Just like their father had protected her for the rest of her life.


End file.
